sgtngfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Fourteen: "Stationkeeping"
Acting Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **''Acting'' Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 5th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 "Major Anderson, Captain Etearna, spread out, search the place. Teams of two. Move it!" Asid growled, yelling at the teams. "Thomson, you stay put. Everyone else, radio contact every two minutes. If something looks like it was locked down, don't open it." He turned, patrolling down one of the corridors on his own, his rifle at his side. He tapped his radio. =^= Understood, Captain. Split SG-3 up, and look around, teams of two. =^= ---- *Captain Emily Jones, Royal Marines **Executive Officer, SG-1 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *''Doctor Claudia Coleman, Australian Goverment (NPC)'' **''Scientist, Stargate Command'' **''Stargate Command / Level 27 - General Mjolnir's Office'' *November 5th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Unknown Location - Jones Jones followed the Generals orders, "Sir, need a partner?" She asked Major Anderson notching him standing alone while most of the others had already partnered up. SGC - Coleman Doctor Coleman followed Drakath and McCallister towards the SGC CO's Office they entered through the open door and Coleman noticed the large pile of paper work siting in the IN bin. "So what exactly are your two's jobs here?" She asked making small talk while the other Doctor open a table and started scribbling away. ---- *Captain Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Command / Level 27 - General Mjolnir's Office *November 5th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Jason stood near the opposite side of the entrance to Brigadier General Mjolnir's office, seeing the paper work as well as he peered in. He wondered if the rest of his team's finalized paper work was in there, or if it was already moved. He nodded at Coleman with acknowledgment, but had a suggestion or two for Drakath. Science wasn't his department, but he did know a few things, only stuff that cause him to be curious or question/research something further-he was certain Drakath would have already tried his idea, if you could call it one. Perhaps the weapon worked like an advanced radio type thing... "I wouldn't be surprised if you already thought about this, but perhaps the weapon has different frequencies which affect what mode it's set to? I don't know what type frequencies they are, but they would probably originate to that planet. How many frequencies it might have, I don't know, but by the looks of that, probably few." he then turned to Coleman."I'm the new commander for SG-2. My team's supposed to be put together in the next 24 hours, give or take. Looks like I'm shadowing the scientists for now." he smiled briefly and shrugged, glancing back at Drakath. ---- *Major Nick Anderson, United States Air Force **''Acting'' Commanding Officer, SG-1 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 6th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Nick took a few steps and nodded at Jones. "Okay, Jones your with me... O'Donell your with Fitch, stay alert and don't touch anything" He ordered and took a firm grip of his Vector. He began walking and looking around. "So Captain, wanna take a bet on what we will find?" He asked jokingly while using the flashlight on his weapons to illuminate the floor in front of him. ---- *Doctor Jallorn Drakath, United States Goverment **Scientist, Stargate Command **Stargate Command / Level 27 - General Mjolnir's Office *November 6th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Jallorn gives McCallister a look like he just said the stupidest thing in the world, "Well of course everything has it's own frequency, but that has absolutely nothing to do with why the gun isn't working, I assure you." Turning, he addresses Coleman, "I used to be on SG-1, but I retired a couple years ago after... an unfortunate incident. Only came back about a month ago, and I'm already considering reapplying for my old position. As I understand it, the guy who replaced me disappeared, so the position is open." ---- *Major Robert Thomson, British Army **''Acting'' Executive Officer, Stargate Command **Unknown Location **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 7th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 "Thomson, you stay put. Everyone else, radio contact every two minutes. If something looks like it was locked down, don't open it." "Right sir, I will see if I am pull up any information I can find on the station. I will tell you if I get anything." Robert said as he took off his rucksack and got out his tablet connection wires so he could connect his tablet into one of the panels. He looked around at the fairly old computer stations to see what one would be a engineering station or a command station. ---- *Captain Katie O'Donell, British Army **Archaeologist/Linguist, SG-1 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 8th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Katie pulled out her pistol and handed it to Audie, "If I'm not mistaken, you're not armed, and I'm not in any shape to discharge any bullets so I guess you would need this.". She then turned to her commanding officer, "But Nick, I'm an archeologist, it's my job to touch old stuff." she argued his orders. ---- *Petty Officer Audie Fitch, United States Navy **Medic, SG-1 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 8th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 "Plenty of old things around here to be touching," Audie whispered to Katie as she took the gun. Then she chuckled and shrugged. "So, what are we supposed to be looking for, and how are we supposed to know if it's important if we can't touch it?" ---- *Captain Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Command / Level 27 - General Mjolnir's Office *November 9th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Jason shrugged and grinned a guilty grin as he noted the look that he found amusing written on Drakath's face. "Like I said, I'm not surprised." He leaned back against the wall, folding his arms. He fell quiet for a bit in thought, trying to think of other possibilities, but what few ideas he had made him feel like he was driving blindfolded. "What do you think the probable causes are so far?"Jason didn't feel like asking random questions and making random guesses, he wanted to hear what the Doctor thought could be done first. After all, he could handle looking like an idiot around the scientists, but he didn't want to make a habit of it or anything. Science was not his field. ---- *Doctor Jallorn Drakath, United States Goverment **Scientist, Stargate Command **Stargate Command / Level 27 - General Mjolnir's Office *November 9th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 "That's the thing, it doesn't even seem to follow basic science. It's like something I introduced the materials to has altered the rules they follow, and I can't change it back. Naturally, the military won't provide me with the materials I need to make a new one until I figure out what's wrong with this one. They're the only ones who I can get them from." ---- *Captain Jason McCallister, United States Air Force **Commanding Officer, SG-2 **Stargate Command / Level 27 - General Mjolnir's Office *November 9th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Jason's expression turned a bit blank, gazing towards the right at the back of the office's wall in thought. He considered nanotechnology. "What material did you use? Was it in attempt to repair it or inspect a part? It could be some form of nanotechnology that allows it to adapt to change. What ever protocols it had before would probably no longer exist. That could still apply even if the issue doesn't link to nanotechnology--the same concept would be on the near atomic level. I guess you'd have to find some way to reverse the protocols, or whatever it is that prompted the rules to change..."Jason shook his head a bit, glancing back at Drakath. "Sorry, I'm somewhat thinking out loud here." ---- *Captain Nolan Etearna, United States Air Force **Executive Officer, SG-3 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *''Private 1st Class Dolly Kenton, United States Army (NPC)'' **''Team Member, SG-3'' **''Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim'' *November 9th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Dolly and Nolan continued through the corridors quietly. Dolly had been silent for some time, right until they found the Ancient station's messhall. Dolly squeaked in delight, running forwards. "Dear, god... I've been starving for my rations!" Nolan grimaced as he undid his radio. =^=General Mjolnir, Captain Etearna. Good a time as any for a lunch break, sir, Kenton and myself'll be back in ten. Etearna out.=^= He sat across from Dolly, who munched on what looked like little red pellets smooshed between a piece of bread and cream cheese. "Kenton, what the hell're you eating?" "Bacon bit and cream cheese sandwich. I hear they're Mjolnir's favorite." She smiled warmly. Nolan's eyebrows raised. "That... sounds... appetizing." He said, his mouth twitching in disgust and hunger. ---- *Major Nick Anderson, United States Air Force **''Acting'' Commanding Officer, SG-1 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 9th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Nick began looking around and had his weapon raised and looked around using the flashlight.. =^=Hey this is Anderson, Thomson would you mind getting some light in this place?=^= He said in his radio as he arrived at a closed door. It seemed to be unlocked. He turned towards Jones and raised an eyebrow. "What do you think? Should we go in and take alook?" ---- *Captain Katie O'Donell, British Army **Archaeologist/Linguist, SG-1 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 9th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 "I'm an archeologist, so we start looking for something that's written and I start reading.". she smiled, "At the least, if there's any danger, I can run away.". she chuckled about her bad joke. ---- *Acting Brigadier General Asid Mjolnir, United States Army **''Acting'' Commanding Officer, Stargate Command **Commanding Officer, SG-3 **Station, Milky Way Galaxy Rim *November 9th, 2009 **September 26th, 2022 Asid just glanced about, watching the corridors, listening to the wheezing of the air filters. "Okay, what's going on?" He asked quietly, as he rubbed his forehead, his eyes watering. He turned for a moment, before heading to the observation room. His eyes just watched the porthole, his mind turned off, or so it felt. Stationkeeping Stationkeeping